megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Beelzebub
.]] Beelzebub (ベルゼブブ, Beruzebubu), also known by his human avatar form Baal Zebul (バアル・ゼブル, Baaru Zeburu) is a recurring important character in Shin Megami Tensei series. A powerful and high-ranking demon, he is the right-hand man of Lucifer. In the Persona series, Beelzebub instead appears as a high level Persona, only capable to summon once the Protagonist reaches a sufficient level. History The Lord of the Flies, Beelzebub was originally a Philistine deity and was later explained to be one of the seven princes of Hell in Christian sources. He is also considered to be synonymous with Satan. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Jashin (a small fly) *Megami Tensei II: Lord of the Flies (as Maoh) *Shin Megami Tensei: Maoh (Human Form), Ultimate Boss (LAW and NEUTRAL paths) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Maoh *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Tyrant *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pagan Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pagan Order *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Devil Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Devil Arcana, Moon Arcana (Human Form, Named Baal Zebul) *Persona 4: Devil Arcana, Moon Arcana (Human Form, Named Baal Zebul) *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Optional Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: (Bel Race, Named Belzaboul) *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Bonus Boss/Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant (Human form) *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Maoh Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book: as '''Zebul' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book: as '''Zebul' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book: as '''Zebul' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version: as '''Zebul' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version: as '''Zebul' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book: as '''Zebul' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book: as '''Zebul' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS): as '''Zebul' Profile ''Megami Tensei'' Jashin Beelzebub is simply a barely visible fly - though powerful for it's size. Not a stage boss as such, but an additional challenge which may (or must?) be encountered within the halls of Infini. ''Megami Tensei II'' Upon defeat of Maoh Bael in the first half of the game, he becomes a toad and attempts to escape. You have some options of catching/killing/keeping the toad form of Bael. If you bring Bael along, later after the overworld focus shifts into Makai the heroes come across a village of anthropomorphic flies. There is a dungeon nearby known as the "Fly Hole" or "Abyss of Flies" (take your pick) at the depths of which a boss battle with Maoh Beelzebub awaits. If Bael is in your company, upon defeat Bael will attempt to union with Beelzebub (presumably this is accomplished by Bael the toad somehow eating Beelzebub the fly - as toads will do.) If this is allowed to happen Majin Baal will emerge from the two and gladly join the ranks of your digital devil horde. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Beelzebub appears as Lucifer's right-hand man in Shin Megami Tensei. Late in the game, Louis Cypher sends the Protagonist over to talk to him. Should the Protagonist follow the Law or Neutral alignment paths, Beelzebub will engage the Protagonist in battle. In the Chaos alignment path, Beelzebub instead joins the Protagonist. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Beelzebub appears in Castle Kether in the Abyss. He is a voluntary challenge; if you walk into his chamber, he will challenge you and you may decline and even come back later. You don't need to fight him to complete the game - he can be skipped entirely. Beelzebub can only be created through fusion once you have defeated him in Castle Kether. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Beelzebub's appearance in this game is unique in the series, as instead of he, it is a she, depicted as a female wearing an outfit designed around a fly. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Beelzebub appears only in the updated release of Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Maniacs. Should Hito-Shura accept the old man's request of retrieving all of the stolen Candelabra, Hito-Shura can face Beelzebub in the Fourth Kalpa of The Labyrinth of Amala, in Hell's Hall. The Fourth Kalpa of the Labyrinth of Amala is arguably one of the more difficult sections to venture into, as the majority of its sections are areas with a curse cast by Beelzebub himself, which periodically inflict damage and cannot be avoided by using a Float Ball or Liftoma, since the curse encompasses the whole area and not just the surface. Furthermore, the random enemy encounters in said areas consist of stronger demons. There is also the infamous "12 Meters of Eternity" where a warp takes Hito-Shura to varying places in Beelzebub's realm depending on the phase of Kagutsuchi. Beelzebub's inner sanctum can only be accessed during a New Kagutsuchi phase, which is considered "the darkest hour". Upon reaching Beelzebub's throne, Beelzebub appears in his human guise and expresses gratitude towards Hito-Shura for helping to further his master's plans, and will offer his assistance. He is also slightly amused by the fact the Hito-Shura had no idea of the true purpose of the Candelabra and chides him for his naiveté in so recklessly aiding Lucifer's plan having no idea of what it truly entailed. As a prerequisite for his assistance, however, Beelzebub would like to test the limits of Hito-Shura's demon powers firsthand. He then reverts to his true fly form to engage Hito-Shura in battle. Beelzebub holds the distinction of using the strongest Almighty/Death skill, Death Flies, which instantaneously kills all present characters not immune to Death/Curse. If the targets are immune to death, they will still be subject to some Almighty damage. Hito-Shura can summon Beelzebub's human form, Baal Zebul, after defeating Beelzebub, in the Cathedral of Shadows and after reaching Level 84 or above. The fly-form Beelzebub, will appear by evolving Baal Zebul by completing his skillset with the Hito-Shura at level 95 or above. This is the only way to later gain use of Beelzebub's "Death Flies" skill. Beelzebub's fly form is also required to open a sealed door in the Fifth Kalpa. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Beelzebub appears as an optional boss in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. Unlike other optional bosses, the party is required to fight him twice before killing him for good. He can be challenged after retrieving the Key Item Red Key in the Svadhisthana Waterways and using it to unlock the red wall in the Vanguard's Base in Svadhisthana. The party will eventually run into a member of the Embryon, who proclaims that he would be a more suitable leader for the Embryon. Transforming himself into the human form of Beelzebub, the member engages the party in a battle. After defeating the human form of Beelzebub, the Embryon member runs away, but not before telling the party that he will become stronger upon their next encounter. He can later be challenged in the Manipura Waterways. Upon the second encounter, Beelzebub transforms into his true, fly-form, sporting a more powerful skillset and attributes. Throughout the battle, Beelzebub retains several attacks reminiscence of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, including his distinct instant-kill attack, Death Flies. Defeating Beelzebub's fly-form will grant the ammo Magatama and the item "Tyrant's Skull", which unlocks the High Priest Mantra, granting the access to several of Beelzebub's skillsets. Players will also net the Karma Ring which protects the wearer from Dark-based attacks, which can be equipped in the sequel. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Beelzebub appears as the ultimate boss and highest level summonable demon in the game. He must be defeated at the lowest level of the Training Hall. The player must save at the last save point in the game and return to the Training Hall. A voice will speak to Raidou when he enters the northern section of the bottom floor. Then Raidou must collect 3 special items to prove his worth to Beelzebub. These items are obtained by fighting 3 Hyakki-Yakkkou battles (Battles where 100 demons attack) at certain moon phases in certain sections of different floors. (A Kudan will hint at their location a phase or two before the battle's set phase) Then Raidou can fight Beelzebub in the same spot where he heard the voice, but he must beat some Ukobach and Nebiros before Beelzebub will appear. Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Beelzebub can be normally summoned once Raidou reaches Lv. 75 or above. Beelzebub will also fight Raidou during the battle with Lucifer's true demon form. ''Persona 3'' Beelzebub appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 3. He is available to be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 81 or above. Beelzebub's fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform a Hexagon Fusion-Spread consisting of Lilim, Vetala, Incubus, Succubus, Lilith, and Abaddon in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 3: FES'' Beelzebub returns as the Ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining most of his attributes. His humanoid form, Baal Zebul of the Moon Arcana was also added to the Personae repertoire, which can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 71 or above. As different Personae of the Devil Arcana were added, Beelzebub's fusion prerequisite now requires the Protagonist to perform a Hexagon Fusion-Spread consists of Incubus, Succubus, Pazuzu, Lilith, Abaddon, and Baal Zebul in the Velvet Room. The strongest distinct bludgeon-class weapon, Corpse Staff, can also only be acquired via fusing Beelzebub with a Nihil Staff via the Weapon Fusion system. ''Persona 4'' Beelzebub appears as the Ultimate Persona of the Devil Arcana in Persona 4. His humanoid form, Baal Zebul, instead appears as a Persona of the Moon Arcana, which can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 77 or above. Beelzebub, on the other hand, is available to be summoned once the Protagonist completes the Devil Arcana Social Link with Sayoko Uehara. Furthermore, the Protagonist must reach at least Lv 81 or above before summoning Beelzebub. Beelzebub's fusion prerequisite requires the Protagonist to perform a hexagon Fusion-Spread consisting of Pazuzu, Belphegor, Belial, Mot, Seth, and Baal Zebul in the Velvet Room. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In episode 17, Yu does his second on-screen fusion to make Beelzebub of the Devil Arcana. Beelzebub is fused using 3 Devil, 2 Moon, and 1 Death Arcana cards, reflecting the hex fusion of Pazuzu (Devil), Belphegor (Devil), Belial (Devil), Mot (Death), Seth (Moon), and Baal Zebul (Moon) from the game. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' In Devil Survivor, Beelzebub was renamed Belzaboul (ベル・ゼブブ), and is a participant in the War of Bel. He was ordered by Lucifer to help Belberith become the King of Bel, and is fought by the party on Day 7, except on Yuzu's route . Belzaboul starts the battle with 4 other teams of demons, but once 2 of these teams are defeated, he converts all other surviving teams into Maggot flies, and begins using the Spawn ability. The Spawn attack has the ability to inflict the Egg ailment, which, after one turn, inflicts a large amount of Almighty damage to the afflicted team member (most likely killing them in the process) while spawning another team of Maggots. In order to prevent this, it is necessary to heal the ailment status or replace the infected team member. During Amane's or Naoya's routes, Belzaboul is summoned once again along with the other Bels during the fight with Babel. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' Beelzebub shows up as a bonus boss on a New Game Plus during the 6th Day, almost as soon as the player gets the opportunity to attack Mizar. Beelzebub carries a tricky gimmick to his fight: he initially reflects all forms of attack except Curse (he nulls that) and Almighty, but as the player defeats his demon teams scattered across the map, his resistance to one element will weaken - first to Null, then Strong, then neutral resistance, then Weak. However, after the player engages Beelzebub, regardless of how many demon teams have been defeated, Beelzebub will restore his defenses and switch to a different set of demons. Beelzebub's Ma-dyne and elemental Amp skill will also change accordingly to reflect which element the summoned demons are related to. Defeating Beelzebub earns the Fly Swatter title and the ability to fuse him in the Cathedral of Shadows. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Baal Zebul Beelzebub ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' Baal Zebul Beelzebub ''Persona 4'' Baal Zebul Beelzebub ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' Boss (Day 7) Boss (Final Day, Amane's and Naoya's routes) ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' Lord of Flies Summonable Demon Gallery Image:BeezlebubSMT.jpg|Portrayal of Beelzebub's humanoid form (Baal Zebul) Image:BeelzebulSSMT2.GIF|Beelzebub's human form's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Beelzebub 02.PNG|Beelzebub's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II File:Demi-Zebul.gif|Zebul in DemiKids Image:Beelzebub.png|Beelzebub as he appears in the Persona '' series File:Belzaboul.png|Belzaboul as he appears in ''Devil Survivor zebul.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children White Book. Baal Zabul.JPG|Baal Zabul as seen in Soul Hackers. Beezlebub.png|Beelzebub's sprite in Majin Tensei 2: Spiral Nemesis Beelzebub.GIF|Beelzebub in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei Beelzebub2.GIF|Beelzebub in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II) narukami_persona14.jpg|Beelzebub in Persona 4 The Animation Beelzebub first summoned in P4A.jpg|Beelzebub first summoned in Persona 4 The Animation Poster20.jpg|Promotional art by Kazuma Kaneko Trivia *Some of the artwork for Beelzebub seems to be based on the illustration of it found in Plancy's Dictionnaire Infernal. Most notably, the skull and crossbones on Beelzebub's wings. *Beelzebub seems to be ambidextrous since he hold his scepter on his left hand when he is Baal Zebul and on his right when he is in his fly form. Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Devil Arcana Category:Tyrant Race Category:Maou Clan Category:Ultimate Boss Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Canaanite Mythology Category:Goetia Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Bosses Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Characters Category:Devil Children Red/Black Book Bosses Category:DemiKids Bosses Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Jashin Clan Category:Pagan Order Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses